Doble vida (bankag)
by brujita taisho-kou
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tiene una doble vida estudiante de día y una sensual y cotizada Scort de noche. Ella desea esconderlo de todo el mundo y por sobre todo de su novio. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se entere de la verdad, la perdonará o la dejará?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**La historia es mia, espero y la disfruten.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

Nunca sabes que puede pasar mañana, un día puedes tener todo en la vida, y al día siguiente puedes perderlo todo.

Eso me sucedio a mí a la corta edad de trece años, perdí todo pero lo más importante, perdí a mi familia en un misterioso accidente automólistico donde perdieron la vida.

Desde ese día pase a cuidado de la persona que me llevaria a mi peor pesadilla y es el responsable de que lleve una _**"Doble Vida".**_

Aquí comienza mi historia...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi...

La historia es de mi total autoria.

Capítulo 1

Una hermosa azabache iba bajando del ascensor de unos de los hoteles que una vez pertenecieron a sus padres.

Era alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando salía del edificio, topándose con un auto deportivo que conocía a la perfección, sonrió mientras se iba acercando.

—Hola guapo—dijo la azabache agachándose cuando vio que la ventana del copiloto se abría.

—Hola preciosa, ¿necesitas que te acerque a tu casa?—dijo un apuesto pelinegro de larga trenza y ojos carmesí.

—¿Que haces tan temprano por aquí?—pregunto la azabache.

—Bueno pensé que alguien necesitaría que la lleve a la preparatoria, así que tienes el honor de tenerme como tu chófer, vamos sube—dijo el pelinegro.

Mientras la azabache subía al asiento trasero y le entregaba un sobre con dinero al chico.—Toma llevaselo tú, yo no lo quiero ver hoy—dijo la joven desinteresada.

—Vamos kag, tiene que llevarlo tú, además quiere hablar contigo—dijo el chico.

—¡Y ahora que quiere¡, anoche cancele mi cita para estar con este cliente – dijo exasperante la hermosa joven.

—La verdad nose, solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo—dijo serio el pelinegro.

Algunas veces quería huir de la vida que tenia, Kagome Higurashi quien con solo diecisiete años, es una chica hermosa y alegre, tenia un tormentoso secreto. Estaba atrapada en un mundo que no desearía a nadie, la prostitución gracias a su tío Onigumo, hermano de Enzo Higurashi su padre quien falleció en un accidente automóvilistico con su madre Naomi Higurashi y su pequeño hermano Sota.

De ese trágico día, ya pasaron cinco años, que la custodia de la azabache paso a mano de su tio Onigumo Higurashi, quien se quedo con toda la fortuna y empresas hoteleras que un día fue de su padre y que le pertenecía a la azabache.

—¿Que tal te fue con el cliente de anoche?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Quedo sastifecho—dijo la azabache con una sonrisa. Y no dijo nada más.

—Seguro, ¿quien fue esta vez?—preguntó por curiosidad.

—Es confidencial—respondio la joven, haciendo sonreír al ojo carmesí.

—Eres mala kag, sabes que me enterare de cualquier manera.

—Pues investiga Hiten—dijo Kag. Hiten era un apuesto joven alto y fornido, piel bronceada, tenia el pelo largo de un negro tan oscuro como la noche atada en una trenza y unos impresionantes ojos carmesí. Su personalidad era fría pero con sus amigos era alegre y bromista . Ademas tenia unos tatuajes triviales en ambos brazos y en el nacimiento del cuello era hijo de un jefe de la mafía Ryosuke Fujimoto.

—Bueno—dijo Hiten, cambiando de tema, – ¿que tal para tu último año de preparatoria?.

—Pues estoy muy feliz—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Oh...¡Vamos no será tan malo!—.dijo el pelinegro.

—Lo dices tú, que casi no entraste a clases el semestre pasado, ¿no se como hiciste para pasar el año?.

—Tengo mi maneras – respondió el chico.—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?.

—Mmmm...no, ya no hay tiempo para eso—dijo la azabache viendo la hora.

Eran las siete de la mañana y llegarían justo a hora, ya que el trayecto era casi de una hora de viaje. Ya que la azabache estuvo trabajando en Yokohama a una hora de Tokio.

—Si—acepto Hiten, – ¿Quieres que pare en algún autoservicio para una taza de café?.

—Si, por favor.

—Ok,...–pues en ese caso aquí esta tu uniforme pasandole una maleta.

—Porque no me dijiste que lo tenias—dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Digamos que se me olvido—dijo Hiten, guiñandole un ojo.

La azabache estaría terminado su último año en la preparatoria Shikon donde solo se aceptaba a jóvenes de la alta sociedad de Japón y algunos becados. El uniforme que Kagome sacaba de la maleta consistía en una camisa blanca mangas largas que usaría con una corbata color vino y una chaqueta azul, la falda era tableada con rayas negras y rojas y las medias negras largas que le llegaba hasta los muslos y zapatos negro.

—Ok, me cambiare—dijo la azabache, – ni se te ocurra mirar – le dijo al pelinegro que se preparaba para ver un espetaculo.

—Oh...¡Vamos kag!, no hay nada que no haya visto antes—dijo Hiten sonriendo.

Era cierto ella y Hiten se conocian desde hace cinco años cuando Kagome quedó bajo el cuidado de su tío, el pelinegro trabajaba ya en ese tiempo para Onigumo, gracias a su padre quien tenia varios negocios juntos.

Tuvieron una conexión casi inmediata se llevaron muy bien a pesar que el pelinegro era dos años mayor que la azabache siempre la protegía de cualquier peligro, así su amistad paso a una relación puramente sexual durante casi un año. Hasta que la azabache entro en la preparatoria y conoció al chico que hoy día era su novio y amigo del pelinegro.

—Oye kag,– dijo el pelinegro, – me dijiste que anoche cancelaste una cita verdad. ¿Era con él? Refiriendose a su amigo.

—Si—contesto la azabache, – hace una semana llegó con sus padres de sus vacaciones y quería verme, quedamos en que no veríamos ayer y a última hora tuve que cancelarle—dijo tristemente.

Su amigo la observo por el retrovisor y vio el semblante de su amiga, el guardaba todavía un sentimiento muy especial por Kagome, a pesar de tener novia y que era la mejor amiga de la joven, le molestaba de sobremanera la vida que llevaba por culpa del maldito de su tío que la explotaba sexualmente bajo amenazas.

—Y porque no le dices la verdad,– dijo de repente Hiten.– Sabes que él te podría ayudar.

La azabache lo fulmino con la mirada por semejante pregunta: — Y que le voy a decir, "¡Mi amor, sabes que! Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, verás cuando me llama mi tio no es para trabajar en los hoteles como mesera, sino que es para acostarme con otros hombres por dinero", Dime...¡sabes como se pondrá!. – exclamó la joven.

«Se pondrá furioso—pensó el pelinegro».

–Ademas es muy mala idea, no quiero perderlo y tampoco que mi tío le haga daño a él o a su familia. – agrego la azabache.

Dicho esto. Dejaron el tema a un lado, y siguieron su camino a la preparatoria en Tokio donde la azabache estudiaría, de paso se detuvieron por unos café y galletas para el desayuno en un autoservicio y continuaron con el viaje.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Tokio, en un edificio se encontraba un apuesto moreno ejercitándose malhumorado por la cita que su novia habia cancelado, no habia podido dormir y opto por el ejercicio, había llegado de viaje con sus padres y hermano de Hong kong en donde pasaron las vacaciones hace una semana y en ese tiempo todavía no la veía y lo único que más deseaba ahora era verla y pasar un buen rato con ella antes de empezar las clases, ella en su último año de preparatoria y él en la universidad ya que estaría cursando el primer año de la carrera de empresariales en la Universidad de Tōdai, la extrañaba tanto.

Algunas veces sospechaba que su novia le ocultaba cosas, desde que que conocieron siempre había algo en ella que le decía que no estaba bien, pero ella actuaba como si nada pasara.

Cuando comenzaron la relación todo iba muy bien, hasta que ella empezaba a desaparecer horas y días sin responder al celular y cuando lo hacia decía que estaba ayudandole a su tío en la administración del hotel o trabajando como mesera, eso al moreno le molestaba y a la vez entendía ya que ella un dia tomaría el mando de los hoteles que una vez perteneció a su padre.

Lo que no sospechaba era que en esa desapariciones la azabache trabajaba bajo el nombre de Ahome, en la mansión que su tío era dueño y que realmente era un club de sexo.

Terminó su rutina de ejercicio, colgándose una toalla por su cuello y fue a la cocina para refrescarse y prepararse para el primer dia de universidad, de paso checo si no tenia algún llamado o mensaje de su novia en el celular y efectivamente no había nada..

Gruño diciendo: ¿Dónde estás Kagome?—dijo.

Apenas el sol salia y sabia que iba ser un largo dia.

Ya estando en frente de la preparatoria Shikon en donde el pelinegro la había dejado para dirigirse a la universidad, Kagome dio media vuelta y observo las instalaciones de la prestigiosa institución no había cambiado nada, solo por una que otra cara nueva y los becados de primer año que bajaban y se despendian algunos de sus padres con maleta en mano. Siempre era lo mismo cada año, ella esperaba que este último que cursaba pasara sin ningún contratiempo.

Suspirando la azabache empezó su camino directo a la secretaria para retirar su horario y llave de su casillero, ignorando las miradas curiosas y envidiosas de algunas chicas como también las lujuriosas de los chicos.

«Quien no la miraría, Kagome era dueña de una extraordinaria belleza heredada de su difunta madre. De una estatura media de un metro sesenta y cinco, tiene la piel de un tono claro, con un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, pechos grandes, cintura de avispa y unas caderas anchas y sus torneadas piernas y el respingado y redondo trasero, llevaba el pelo de un negro azabache hasta la cintura con ondas en las puntas de color azul, sus ojos era de un marrón chocolate, nariz respingada y labios carnosos.

Ya entrando al edificio de una extraordinaria estructura que se dividía en varios campos, como el area de deporte que icluia la cancha de fútbol, basquetball y voleyball y un campo de golf asi también poseía dos piscina olímpicas para natación, además de la cafeteria y bibliotecas como de los salones y laboratorios, y por último las habitaciones para estudiantes que deseaban quedarse asi también para los becados que se dividía en dos secciones para hombres y mujeres por separados.

Llegando a la secretaria la azabache vio que había muchos estudiantes nuevos como los alumnos habituales esperando sus horarios y llaves. De paso busco entre los estudiantes si no encontraba a sus amigas por lo menos a una de ellas ya que compartía con una de ellas el departamento.

—Kagomeeee—escucho que alguien la llamaba, cuando estuvo a punto de voltear se vio rodeada por unos finos pero fuertes brazos de su amiga Sango a la que no había visto en las vacaciones ya que ella había viajado con sus padres y hermano a Hokkaidō a visitar a unos parientes.

Sango era una chica un poco más alta que Kagome tenia dieciocho años, tenia el pelo largo lacio castaño, los ojos de un color avellana, tenia el cuerpo tonificado por los deportes que realizaba, también era poseedora de un carácter amable y fuerte. Ella y Kagome se conocieron en primer año de preparatoria y desde el principio se llevaron de maravilla como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Hola Sango—saludo la azabache aún abrazando a su amiga, la había extrañado durante las vacaciones.

—¿A que hora llegaste Kag?—pregunto la castaña.

—Acabo de llegar, estoy esperando para que me den mi horario y llave del casillero,¿Y tú a que hora llegaste?—pregunto la azabache.

—Ohh..yo ya retire lo mio, y llegue como hora y media, estuve buscándolas por el campus y no las encontré por eso me dirigí nuevamente aquí—contesto Sango.

La azabache iba preguntar algo cuando escucharon una voz sensual y muy conocida por ellas y voltearon a verla—Pues no buscaste bien eh, porque yo llegue como hace una hora—.dijo una hermosa pelicorta.

Ella era la última de trio de amigas, era Yura Sakasagami una amiga de la infancia de la azabache era como una hermana para Kagome. Al contrario de Sango, Yura era una chica alocada de fiesta, divertida y coqueta con los chicos. Hacia las cosas sin pensar y daba uno que otro buen consejo asi como también era compañera de piso de Kagome y era la que conocía su secreto ya que también ella estaba metida en el mismo mundo que su amiga.

Yura es de estatura media, con piel blanca, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y tonificado por ser bailarina, tiene los ojos de color rosa y el pelo negro hasta los hombros.

Las tres llevaban una excelente amistad a pesar de sus diferentes carácter.

—¿Y, dónde estabas, si es que llegaste hace una hora?—pregunto la castaña.

—Pues estaba dando la bienvenida a los chicos—contesto la pelicorta guiñando coqueta a unos chicos que estaban esperando su turno para ser atendidos.

—Tu no tienes verguenza—dijo Sango,..– tienes novio y coqueteas con otro chicos – agrego mirándola con reproche.

—Y que tiene de malo no es como si me estuviese acostando con esos chicos, además Hiten no es celoso—dijo la pelicorta. Ella y el ojo carmesí tenían una relación de más de un año, anteriormente era solo era sexo y después cuando seguros estaban lo hicieron oficial.

La azabache presentía que sus amigas estaban a punto de una discusión interrumpió metiéndose en medio llamado la atención de ellas.—Chicas no discutan por favor—trato la azabache.

—Dile a está – refiriéndose a la castaña—dijo la pelicorta alejándose.

—Yo...iba seguir discutiendo Sango, pero callo a ver la mirada de la azabache.

Asi las dejo por un momento, Siempre discutían por alguna tontería y alguna veces ya exageraban, pero esa era su relación amor-odio entre la pelicorta y la castaña pero al fin de cuenta no tardaban en amistarse de nuevo. Siguio su camino asegurándose que no discutirían nuevamente acercándose a la secretaria para al fin pedir su horario y llave del casillero.

—Buenos días Hitomiko— saludo la azabache a la secretaria.

—Buenos días Kagome—respondio con una sonrisa Hitomiko.

—Quiero retirar mi horario y llave por favor—dijo la azabache.

—Si, enseguida te lo doy—respondio volteándose a buscar el pedido de la azabache.

Hitomiko Inoue llevaba varios años como secretaria de la preparatoria Shikon, para una señora que llegaba a los cuarenta se conservaba muy bien, estaba casada con Kenji Inoue que trabajaba como profesor en la preparatoria y tenia dos hijas Botan y Momiji Inoue.

—Aqui tienes—le dijo Hitomiko, entregándole el horario y las llaves.

—Muchas gracias Hitomiko—contesto Kagome con una sonrisa.

—De nada Kagome...– ah casi lo olvidaba, dentro de quince minutos tienen que reunirse todos en el auditorio el director Hoshiyomi dará la bienvenida—aviso Hitomiko a la azabache.

—Ok, nos vemos—se despidió la azabache.

Ella ya conocía el protocolo de la preparatoria la primera semana todo era práctica y recreación para los alumnos, como asi también elegir las asignaturas extracurriculares y conocer el plantel académico y las reglas de la institución.

Volviendo junto a sus amigas que estaban hablando como si nada, ignorando la discusión que habían tenido anteriormente, la azabache les informo que se tenían que dirigir al auditorio.

—Aún, nose porque tenemos que ir, cada año es lo mismo—se quejo la pelicorta.

—Pues tendremos que ir, son las reglas—dijo la castaña.

—Ya...que – suspirando Yura.

Y asi las tres amigas se dirigieron al salón auditorio para la bienvenida..


End file.
